


So Scared Of Losing You

by Potatochutney



Series: A/B/O avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Rhodey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers Tower, Beta Clint, Beta Sam, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, He isn't too creepy, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatochutney/pseuds/Potatochutney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants his Omega, but can't face up to all he's done. So he hides close enough to watch him at all times, but Tony knows how to anger any Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, you think way too loudly.” Tony announced, putting his feet up on the table as he watched Bucky. “Brooding doesn't suit you.”

“I am not brooding.”

“Sure you are, you're sat in my workspace, glaring a hole through the table which hasn't done anything wrong to you.”

“So if I am brooding, and thinking loudly, what am I thinking about?” Bucky snarled, before he shuddered, the HYDRA training making him regret his behaviours. Fuck them. He was allowed to be angry.

“You're thinking about how there's three Alphas in this building, all in close proximity, and close proximity to _your_ Omega- who, news flash, you haven't even claimed.” Tony snorted, before grabbing some peanuts. “Now, you know Nat isn't a threat, but still you're being a tight ass about it. Rhodey, who by the way isn't interested, is also mated. To me. The third, is you.” Tony swung his legs off the table, leaning forwards. “And you're being a coward.”

That earned the cocky Omega a growl, which made his smirk grow. “See you're thinking, 'jeez I have been waiting for like 90 years to claim him, even when he was a shrimpy piece of fuck, why can't I just man up and scruff him', but that's your problem. You're too scared to just grab his scruff and take that big long sniff you wanna take.” 

“Shut up.”

“No, no. Hear me out. If you went up right now, pressed your nose into his neck and inhaled nice and slow, you'd have a nice, warm, muscly, pliant Omega begging for your knot.” 

“Don't you talk about my mate like that! He's better than that!” Bucky stood, slamming his metal hand down on the table, causing a slight dent in the metal workspace. 

“Oh so he's your mate now? JARVIS, send this up to Steve. And get James to come down here. Thanks.” Tony's smug smirk was enough to have him snarling. 

“Right away sir.” Came the disembodied voice. 

“Go on, run upstairs before he opens the video message.” Tony drummed his fingers on the desk as hurried footsteps came down into the lab. 

Colonel Rhodes was intimidating when he felt his mate was threatened, a deep and inhuman growl ripping through his body when he caught the scent of an extremely angry Bucky. The other knew to make a tactical retreat, vanishing into the ventilation shafts before he could get pinned. 

 

He still hadn't spoken to Steve, he'd been hiding, only coming out when he knew the Omega wasn't in the building, vanishing into vents and tunnels when he knew the Omega was coming. It was embarrassing for him to be acting like this, but he didn't know how else to be around him, after all that'd happened. How they'd kissed right before the mission when he fell. How Steve refused to fight him, how they fell into the water together, how he'd scented his Omega before vanishing. Tony was the only one who would so rudely talk to him about how he was behaving. He knew they were similar, he was as much of a show-off as Bucky had been, just as proud and strong willed. 

But Bucky never annoyed people on purpose, never got into fights on purpose. Steve had always done that, and Bucky'd always be the one to rescue him. Perhaps it was an Omega thing, to strut around and pick fights, so that their Alpha would come and rescue them. Bucky always did save Steve's shit, just as it turned sour and he was at risk. But still they weren't bonded. He could remember things, a fair amount of things. Steve had pneumonia when he was 10. Steve had his first heat at 14. He'd sat outside the house, snarling and growling at anyone who came near. He'd popped his first knot when he caught the scent of Steve's slick, and that was that. He knew then that he was Steve's Alpha. 

 

He was in the vents by Steve's room as he saw his- the Omega open up the video file. The conversation replayed, and when he called Steve his mate, he could see the soldier's shoulders slump. 

“Buck...” Steve murmured, before getting up to leave the room. Probably going down to stop him fighting Tony. He waited a minute, and then dropped down into the room, snatched up one of his shirts, inhaled for a long moment before taking it and clambering back up into the vents. He knew Steve had worn it very recently, and knew he'd been wearing it to bed. He'd watched. It was weird, creepy, _stalkerish_ but he wanted to make sure his Omega was okay, was safe. Yes. Safe. His Omega was safe. He crawled through the vents, silent as a ghost, dropping down a level to reach the place he'd been sleeping, been living. It was a small space within the system, metal and cold, but it was his. Nobody knew about it, except perhaps Tony and JARVIS. 

He landed quietly on the metal, his stolen trophies in the corner. He moved, to place the shirt down where he would sleep. Then he heard it. 

A tiny inhale, and that was enough to make him pull out his knife, ready to kill. 

Then the scent reached him, and he dropped it, eyes slowly raising to meet that of his angry mate. He waited a heartbeat and then leapt for the tunnels, only for Steve to grab his legs and tug him back down, pinning him beneath the sweet smelling furious Omega. 

“You jerk.” He hissed, baring his teeth at Bucky. 

“I'm sorry.” This was it. The rejection he'd been fearing. He could feel his mind leaving his body dead and numbed, a protection tactic, retreating so far into his own mind that nothing could hurt him. Steve was going to tell him that he'd never loved him, that Bucky was disgusting, a disgusting pervert that he never wanted to see again, that he was the worst excuse of an Alpha in the history of Alphas. His face went blank, staring up at Steve, completely limp as he prepared for the worst. He shouldn't have thought of Steve as his mate, he shouldn't have called him that. Oh god. 

It took a moment for his brain to tell him that Steve was crying, and that was enough to drag him out of his mind. 

“Steve.” He whispered, fear bubbling in his stomach. Why was Stevie crying?

“I thought you were- I...I thought when you went still that you'd forgotten, as a HYDRA failsafe.”

Bucky let out a soft whine, and Steve almost collapsed on him in response, the Alpha gathering him up in his arms.

“Punk.” He murmured, placing Steve in the small nest he'd made for himself. Everything was something of Steve's, or stolen because it reminded him of Steve, or of home. Blankets, dogtags, a Captain America themed pillow for children.

“Why did you say those things to Tony, but not say them to me?” His Omega asked after a few moments, fingers coming up to brush over his bare throat. 

His throat felt dry when sure fingers brushed over his scent gland, eyes flickering as his scent filled the small space. “Scared.” He croaked out.

“Scared.” Steve replied, his bright eyes calculating his next move, before kissing Bucky softly. “I wanted to be your mate then. I want to now. May I?” He asked, eyes flicking down to his throat. 

“What a gentleman, doll. I suppose you may.” Bucky laughed, but his stomach felt tense as Steve bit through the skin, marking him forever. 

It felt like coming home. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After everything that happened, after the first fall, after the second, after the third, after everything that'd happened, Bucky still wasn't coming to him.

He knew the Alpha was lingering nearby, he knew Bucky's scent like he knows himself. It was only a matter of waiting and hoping. Steve wasn't stupid, he'd leave out things after deliberately rubbing them over his throat. Just to get confirmation he was being watched. And like clockwork, Bucky would steal it before he'd come back. It warmed his stomach, to know that at least his Alpha was lingering nearby. It was selfish of him to call Bucky 'his', but he'd always thought of him as that. Even when he was a shrimpy, useless little Omega with irregular heats and no immune system, colourblind, unable to run far, and deaf in one ear. Now he could remember the colour and depth of Bucky's eyes right before they kissed for the first time, in the sludge, he could remember the scent of Bucky's fear right before he fell.

He just hoped that Bucky could remember too.

 

Steve awoke to the lingering scent of his Alpha from beside the vents, and just laughed quietly to himself, rubbing his neck down with the shirt he'd worn to bed. He left it on the bed, before showering. It was still there, which meant Bucky was somewhere else, or being hypervigilant of avoiding him. He disregarded it, going down to get his early snack before his run. Natasha was already awake, balancing on a wooden pole which must have been barely more than 2cm thick. Clint was lying on the floor, firing plastic sucker arrows up at the Alpha, just to try and make her lose her balance, so Steve thought he'd join in, and tossed a bread roll to her, which to her credit was caught. However that meant that Clint hit her face with an arrow, causing her to growl and hop down, throwing the roll at the Clint, hitting him straight in the eye. Steve laughed, even though Nat elbowed him, before snapping her teeth playfully. He was sure he heard a growl in response coming from somewhere above their heads. The colonel came in, piling food up for himself and his cocky Omega.

Bucky. Bucky was above them, and Rhodey had distracted him for a second, meaning that his Alpha had vanished again. But then James the second (as Clint had taken to calling him when only Steve was around) threw an apple at Nat, who kicked it into pieces.

He laughed, going out to have his morning run with the Beta- Sam- that he'd befriended. They ran, even if Sam couldn't keep up with him. The only person that could was his shy Alpha. But having a calm Beta around him, listening to what he said, was more than enough.

 

Upon returning, his shirt was still there, so he decided to be cruel, rubbing his sweat on it too, making it all the more pungent, marking it so clearly that it'd take someone nose-blind not to know it belonged to an unclaimed Omega in his prime. It took only a few seconds of him being home for a message to come through from Tony, so he pulled on a clean shirt and opened up the file. It was a recording of the lab and Bucky was right there looking pissed. Tony was doing his usual show of flaunting himself in typical Stark fashion. Howard had been an insufferable Omega too.

 

“ _See you're thinking, 'jeez I have been waiting for like 90 years to claim him, even when he was a shrimpy piece of fuck, why can't I just man up and scruff him', but that's your problem. You're too scared to just grab his scruff and take that big long sniff you wanna take.”_

“ _Shut up.”_

“ _No, no. Hear me out. If you went up right now, pressed your nose into his neck and inhaled nice and slow, you'd have a nice, warm, muscly, pliant Omega begging for your knot.”_

“ _Don't you talk about my mate like that! He's better than that!”_

Bucky's body language was tense and tight, definitely posturing, and frankly he loved hearing that from the Alpha. Bucky called him _his mate_. His shoulders slumped in relief. After he'd been scented after he fell for the third time, he knew that Bucky was the only Alpha he would allow to scent him, to take his things.

“Buck...” A small smile worked onto his face. Screw it, he was going to get into the vents and go straight to where he knew Bucky had been hiding out. He wasn't stupid, and had eliminated every other place using what he called 'Barnes Logic'. It'd never been wrong so far in his life, so why now? He left the room, before running to the nearest opening, shuffling into the metal space. It was tight, but not so much that he couldn't move. He'd been in tighter places before, and Bucky had been there too. 

He shuffled through the system, before landing silently on the metal, ducking behind one of the pipes. The Omega could see the stolen items in the corner, a shield pillow, some of his dirty sheets. Bucky...

It took only a few moments for Bucky to crawl through, and he couldn't help but inhale, the tiny noise alerting his Alpha. Bucky pulled out the knife before meeting with Steve's eyes. Steve felt...annoyed? Irritated? Something. Because Bucky had been hiding from him, but he felt like that all the same. Steve wasn't stupid, and knew which way the Alpha was going to jump after the knife clattered against the metal. Barnes Logic prevails as ever. The Omega caught hold of his legs, tugging him back down, after a few moments he had the Alpha pinned beneath him, and was sat firmly on his stomach. 

 

“You jerk.” He hissed, but he wasn't all that angry, he was more relieved, but still the anger and worry worked in his stomach. 

“I'm sorry.” The Alpha's voice was faint, and Steve could see his face going blank. No. No, no, no, no, no. HYDRA had put in a failsafe, to stop his mind if he got too close to Steve's scent. Of course, of course. That's the only explanation. After three minutes of Bucky's silence he felt tears pricking his eyes. 

“Bucky please. Please come back to me. I'm with you now and forever.” He whined. It seemed to take just a little longer for the Alpha to whisper his name. 

“Steve.”

God he felt stupid. Stupid Barnes Logic. That's the excuse he'd use. 

“I thought you were- I...I thought when you went still that you'd forgotten, as a HYDRA failsafe.” He mumbled. Bucky whined, and that was enough to make him go boneless, ready to be scruffed by the Alpha, who instead gathered him up in those almost familiar arms, the metal cold against his skin. 

“Punk.” 

There was his Alpha, his Bucky. The nest was soft, blankets and his shirts. A perfect mix of their scents, how it should have been. How it could have been if Bucky had seen him sooner, spoken to him instead of Stark. 

“Why did you say those things to Tony, but not say them to me?” He asked, fingers grazing along Bucky's throat, the skin warm and inviting. Without a hint of hesitation, he rubbed over Bucky's scent gland, and almost purred from how good it smelled to have his Alpha right there. 

“Scared.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Scared.” He repeated, before not even thinking as he pressed a kiss to his Alpha's lips. “I wanted to be your mate then. I want to now. May I?” 

Steve couldn't help that his eyes were drawn to his Alpha's throat, but he knew that unless he made the first move, it'd never be made. 

“What a gentleman, doll. I suppose you may.” The jerk knew he hated being called doll, but not as much as he pretended to. The taste of Bucky's skin was something he'd been yearning for since they'd presented, and biting down was enough for him.

 

It tasted like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this gets really popular I might make a series  
> you can find me on tumblr: legolasstar.tumblr.com   
> pls giv kudos if you liked it, and check out some of my other works


End file.
